Happy Cooking Yaya!
by Tazkya19
Summary: Yaya berulang tahun! Boboiboy punya ide, namun ide itu nampaknya membuat nyawa mereka diujung tanduk... Summary fail? Ff kado ultah Yaya. Bener ga yah 13 Mei? Sebenernya udah jadi pas tanggal itu, tapi baru di publish sekarang karena saia baru bikin akun 8"D


Warning: Author newbie, ending ga enak, OOC, de el el~

Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk punya Animonsta,,,,

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang dan Ying merasa hari ini hari terakhir mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sepakat untuk membiarkan Yaya memasak apapun yang dia mau dan mereka berjanji akan memakan apapun yang dimasak gadis berhijab yang satu itu.

Biskuit Yaya rasanya sangat buruk (Ah, jangan biarkan Yaya tau hal ini, oke? Bisa-bisa kita semua dibantai). Resepnya seperti resep... Apa ya? Nasi goreng? Mereka hanya berharap Yaya memasak dengan resep yang benar.

Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya menanti dengan was-was di meja makan yang berada rumah Yaya. Mereka berusaha menutupi gugup mereka, dan sesuai pesan Yaya, mereka menjaga adiknya.

"Selesai~! Biskuit sebagai makanan pembuka!"

GLEK. Biskuit?

Selamat tinggal dunia.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang dan Ying menatap takut ke arah biskuit-biskuit yang dihidangkan Yaya di meja itu.

Hmm, mereka merasa ada yang berbeda. Rasanya biskuit hari ini wanginya lebih harum.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" Tanya Yaya, "Ini makanan pembuka lho. Kalian yang sabar ya tunggu menu utamanya!"

GLEK. Habis sudah. Mau jadi apa mereka memakan masakan Yaya?

"Se, selamat makan..."

Yaya kembali ke dapur sembari bersenandung.

Fang dan Ying menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy (Gopal hanya meringkuk ketakutan). Ini semua adalah gagasan bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu.

Boboiboy bilang, mereka selama ini membuat Yaya sedih karena tak mau memakan biskuitnya. Di hari ulang tahun Yaya ini, Boboiboy ingin membuat Yaya senang dengan memakan semua masakannya. Fang dan Ying juga merasa bersalah sehingga mereka setuju. Gopal memang menolak, tapi setelah dijanjikan satu Special Hot Chocolate oleh Boboiboy, Gopal langsung setuju.

Oh, Gopal, itupun kalau kau berhasil hidup setelah memakan masakan Yaya.

Belakangan, mereka baru sadar kalau itu sebuah kesalahan besar. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mereka sudah memberi tahu Yaya.

Oke, balik ke masalah sekarang.

Fang mengambil sebuah biskuit dan menyodorkannya pada Boboiboy.

"Kau dulu," perintahnya.

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Kenapa harus aku dulu? Bersamaan lah!" Tolaknya.

"Ini ide siapa hah?" Fang menatap Boboiboy tajam.

Boboiboy menyerah dan mengambil biskuit dari tangan Fang.

DAG. DIG. DUG.

Bagai _slow motion_ Boboiboy memasukkan biskuit itu ke dalam mulutnya.

KRAK!

"Uh, kerasnya sama seperti yang sebelumnya."

KRAK!

Boboiboy mencoba lagi.

KRAUS! KRAUS! KRAUS!

Boboiboy akhirnya berhasil mengunyah biskuit itu. Fang, Gopal dan Ying menatap cemas sahabat mereka ini (Iyakah, Fang? /plakk).

"Ah!" Satu pekikan kecil membuyarkan lamunan ketiga bocah itu.

Gopal panik dan berkali-kali berteriak; "Ambulans! Ambulans! Ambulaaans!"

"Boboiboy? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Ying, harap-harap cemas.

Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini aneh. Rasanya enak."

Gopal berhenti berlari panik dan ikut membelalakkan matanya seperti kedua bocah dari negeri bambu.

"Serius?!"

"Masa?!"

"Boboiboy, lidah kau oke kah?!"

"Ssstt!" Boboiboy menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya. "Jangan sampai Yaya dengar," ingatnya.

Gopal dan Ying membekap mulut mereka.

Boboiboy mendekatkan kepalanya. "Iya, enak. Tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin ada sedikit rasa kertas ampelas, tapi tak begitu terasa. Rasa cokelatnya sangat terasa dan enak sekali," jelas Boboiboy dengan nada seperti juri-juri di acara memasak yang disiarkan di negara sebelah.

Fang dan Ying pun mengambil sebuah biskuit dan mencobanya. Namun Gopal masih tidak berani.

"Ayo, Gopal, makan, kalau tidak Special Hot Chocolate-nya tidak jadi."

Dasar rakus, bocah bertubuh gempal itu menuruti perkataan Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Boboiboy ketika semua temannya telah mencoba satu gigitan.

Mata Ying berbinar-binar. "Ya, ini enak. Cokelatnya enak sekali."

Fang mendengus. "Ini tidak begitu buruk.

Gopal menari-nari gaje dengan aura blink-blink (?) Di sekitarnya. "Masa biskuit mengerikan Yaya sudah berakhir~"

"Apa katamu?"

Boboiboy dan yang lainnya serempak melihat ke arah pintu dapur. Terlihatlah Yaya yang membawa spatula dan memasang tampang garang.

Habislah kau Gopal.

"Eeh..." Gopal mencari-cari alasan. "Tadi itu aku bilang biskuit kau enak..."

"Hooo... Jadi tak mengerikan seperti biasanya, ya?" Yaya menatap Gopal tajam dan perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

"E- eh..."

"Eh, Yaya? Ini bau gosong ya?"

Seruan Ying menyadarkan Yaya dari aura membunuhnya (?).

"Ah, aku lupa! Nasi gorengnya!" Pekik Yaya sembari berlari kembali ke dalam dapur.

Gopal menghembuskan napasnya. "Terima kasih, Ying," ujar Gopal.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Yaya yang melupakan masakannya," ucap Ying. Lalu ia menatap sendu ke arah dapur. "Kasian ya, Yaya. Pasti dia lelah."

Boboiboy mengangguk setuju. "Kasian, dia harus membuat ulang nasi gorengnya."

"Kita bantu yuk!"

.

.

Yaya hampir menangis ketika mengetahui nasi goreng buatannya hangus. Dia sudah bersusah payah ketika menakar bahan dan sebagainya. Bahannya pun kurang untuk membuat yang cukup untuk berlima.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ying.

"Perlu kami bantu?"

Akhirnya mereka berlima membuat nasi goreng bersama-sama. Boboiboy berpecah 3, lalu Halilintar dan Taufan membeli bahan. Dengan kecepatan mereka bahan-bahannya pun cepat terkumpul.

Fang ternyata jago memasak, mungkin karena dia tinggal sendiri. Ying pun mengingat resep nasi goreng dari neneknya. Yaya tak bersikeras menggunakan resep miliknya, karena dia tak yakin itu akan berhasil.

Dengan bertujuh, nasi goreng pun cepat selesai. Dan ternyata, hasilnya-

"Enaaak!"

"Sedap!"

"Uwaaah! Tambah, tambah!"

-ya, enak sekali.

Gopal pun ingin menambah porsi. Campuran resep Fang dan Ying hebat sekali.

Yaya tersenyum kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

 _Terima kasih_.

.

.

FIN

.

Omake

.

"Ah iya, Yaya...," panggil Boboiboy, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Yaya menengok. "Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Ngg... Biskuit kau tadi, kok bisa enak?" tanya Boboiboy hati-hati, berusaha agar Yaya tidak marah.

"Ah, lebih enak dari biasanya kan?" -Boboiboy tidak bisa mengatakan "bukannya begitu"- "Kamu sadar, ya, Boboiboy? Biskuit itu, aku pakai coklat Tok Aba!" jawab Yaya senang.

Oh, terima kasih kepada Tok Aba dan resep coklatnya yang membuat Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan tidak menghadapi maut.

"Kalau begitu..." Yaya mengambil sebuah keranjang yang berisi biskuit-biskuit berbentuk hati.

Eh, apa?

"Mau lagi?"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang dan Ying pun mengambilnya karena mereka pikir biskuit itu rasanya sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

KRAUK!

Eh?

"Err, Yaya?" Yaya menatap Boboiboy. "Ini... yang nggak pakai coklat Tok Aba, ya?" tanya bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang..." Yaya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Waktu aku mau bikin biskuit lebih banyak lagi, coklat Tok Aba habis, dan tak ada waktu lagi untuk membelinya kembali, jadi ya... aku tak pakai coklat itu untuk biskuit yang sedang kalian makan," jelasnya.

Empat anak pun ambruk di rumah Yaya.

.

.

A/N: Plis ini fic endingnya ga enak -,- bingung mo kek gmn :'v

Serius dah, Yaya tuh ultahnya beneran tanggal 13 Mei ga si? Fan made doang yah? Tp ini fic udh terlanjur dibikin :v

Ini fic dibikin pas ama ultah Yaya, tp karena aku baru bikin akun 2 hari lalu, yah, sekali lagi telat di publish disini :')

So, review? ;w;


End file.
